Of Worms and Pizza
by MagdalenaTR
Summary: Remus has a special outing planned for Tonks.Written before DH, therefore AU.Oneshot.


It had been raining all day, and most people had moved into the shelter of their homes. Nymphadora Tonks however, was happily walking in the downpour. Her hair was a strange mixture of pink and purple, but it set off her soft yet aristocratic features perfectly. She was soaked to the skin, and every once in a while, she would take a misstep and almost tumble.

"Hello, Nymphadora," a masculine voice called from a doorway.

"Don't call me that," she replied with a low growl, though her enjoyment was still evident on her face.

"Whyever not, my little Nymph?"

"Remus, I'm warning y-" she was promptly cut off when Remus pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She tried resisting for a few seconds, but decided to give up. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, and Tonks, smiling, laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are still going to pay for that, Mister Lupin."

"Oh, I'm sure I am," he agreed teasingly, "but please, do come in. Despite the fact I enjoy the sight of you wet, I'm sure you wouldn't want me catching a cold."

"Oh no, we definitely wouldn't want that. You could help me out of these clothes though…"

"Sorry, Dora, we're on a slight schedule here. A drying charm will have to do." At this declaration, Tonks pouted and turned her head away in a childish manner.

"So, where is this place you are taking me?" she asked, deciding to look at Remus once more.

"It's a surprise, remember?"

"Come on, Remus!"

"Say that again."

"Come on?"

"No, my name."

"Only if you tell me." He shook his head, grinning and zipped his lips shut. "Prat. Why do you want me to say your name, anyhow?"

"I like the way you say it," he replied, blushing slightly.

"Is that so, Mister Lupin?" She lifted one hand to his chest and traced a small scar on his collarbone with her fingers. "Then I guess you'll go without hearing it."

"Oh, the pain! Come on; hold onto me, you're Apparating with me today." He performed a quick drying charm and grabbed her around the waist. "One," he whispered, "two, three!"

The couple reappeared together in a dark alley. A small tabby shot out from behind a trashcan in surprise as Tonks stumbled and almost fell. "Where are we?" she asked in a whisper.

"The nearest safe Apparition point to where we are going, of course." Remus took her hand and pulled the Auror her along after him. Then, on impulse, he turned to her and kissed her deeply. A few minutes later, Tonks managed to find her voice.

"I thought we were on a schedule here."

He nuzzled her neck and replied, "We are."

They walked along together, Tonks being blindly led by Remus, both comfortable in the silence. After a few minutes, they reached a beaten door, music could be heard, blaring loudly from behind it.

"Well, come on," he said, tugging at the witch's hand, "let's go in." Remus took the handle on the door and pulled, gesturing for Tonks to go in. No sooner had she stepped in, than she gasped loudly and turned to look at the man beside her. "Remus!"

He chuckled, "I knew I'd get to hear my name again."

"How…" she gestured to a group of witches that were singing and play various odd instruments, her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Well, I have my ways. Let's sit." He escorted her to a table that was conveniently set for two. "Actually, I'm afraid you'd have to thank Harry for this. He definitely has his ways."

Nymphadora laughed and nodded. "It's just… amazing." She looked around the room, and saw two or three other groups of people speaking quietly or mouthing along with the band. "But why?"

"Can't a bloke do something nice for his girlfriend?" He blushed slightly at the use of those words. She nodded, still slightly shocked. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Well, seeing as the Weird Sisters are playing, I might as well go with something to fit the mood…" her voice faded as she looked at a small menu. "How about… pizza!"

Remus laughed and nodded. Pizza wasn't too common a treat in the wizarding world, but Tonks had a certain affinity for it. "What type?"

"Everything."

"Even the worms?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She giggled and leaned across the table, planting a kiss on his nose.

"Yes, even the worms. But only on your half." She stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face, her hair becoming a very Medusa-like mass.

"Wait a second here. Are you suggesting I am to eat your hair?" Remus grinned.

"Hmm," she murmured, "I do think there are tastier parts of…" She was cut off by a rather large pizza suddenly appearing on the table between them, Tonks examined it and grabbed a slice.

"Dora, you want anything to drink?"

"Might as well make it an all kid dinner… so that Cloca-Cola stuff Muggles drink so much."

"Coca Cola? Alright." A few seconds later, two large cups appeared. Tonks sat back in her chair with her slice and turned to look at the band. She was starting to take her third slice when Remus took her hand.

"Dora," he said softly. She looked at him questioningly.

"Remus, are you feeling okay?" asked Tonks upon seeing him looking a bit pale.

"Yes, I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "I love you," he paused.

"I love you too."

He cleared his throat and continued, "I know I'm rather old. And a werewolf. And poor… but these three years with you have been the best of my life. I really don't want that to end." Tonks covered her mouth with one hand, while squeezing Remus'. He knelt down beside her and took out a small box from his pocket.

"I know you hate your name but, Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

She sat speechless for a couple of seconds, her hair morphing from the wormy mass to a shade of the most vivid pink that almost seemed to glow. Finally, she came out of her stupor and threw herself at Remus, kissing him ardently. If either had been looking, or listening to something other than themselves, they would have noticed everyone in the small restaurant, including the band, was catcalling and clapping.

When they broke the kiss, Remus returned to his chair, pulling Tonks onto his lap.

"Yes, I'll marry you, and don't you ever doubt that." She smiled at him and he took her hand, placing a ring on her finger.

"It's a morphing stone. It'll always match your hair," he explained, as the three diamond-like stones took on a brilliant pink hue.

"You know, Remus, I thought you would never ask. You can be so stubborn when an idea fills your little mind. Remember how long it took for you to finally giving into dating me?"

"Well, I had to be sure," he said, grinning sheepishly. "It's not every day a pink-haired Auror declares her undying love to someone like me!"

"Technically, it was every day for a couple of months, Remus!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Well… yes. See, you're as stubborn as I am."

"Am not!"

"Oh, yes you are." Both were smiling widely.

"I most definitely am not!"

"Prove it."

"Remus, I'll do no such thing." She stuck up her head and turned away from him, her whole body shaking with laughter. "I'll tell you a secret, though." He raised an eyebrow in question. "I like it when you say my name."


End file.
